


His Needs. Her Needs.

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I just like a kiss before...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Needs. Her Needs.

Gai has no idea what's happening.

It's not exactly a rare occurrence, he's often confused around his team mates, it's just, well. This is different.

Luka's never touched him in a way that wasn't part of his combat training, or a swift smack to his various non-vital organs. This is different. This is new. 

He's only washing the dishes. It's not like he's doing anything that would even prompt her to enter the kitchen.

But still, here she is, her hands tickling at the small of his back as they skillfully untie the laces of his apron. It falls loose, and he swallows hard, setting a freshly rinsed dish down in the drying tray. He wonders what sort of training method this is. What Luka is trying to teach him. She only ever touches anyone when she's trying to teach them a lesson.

That is, he's wondering until her hands glide along the circle of his belt.

"Luka-san," Gai gulps, deciding, and wisely, to grip the edge of the skin rather than picking up another dish to wash. There are still so many dishes. "Can I help you with something? Are you still hungry? I can fix you a snack or s-something..."

Gai's voice falters as Luka's hands start to work his belt open. He reaches down before she can go further, holding her hands and turning around so he can face her. She's so close, almost pressed up against him, and he gulps, his throat feeling strangely dry.

"Luka," he looks down at their joined hands, then back up. Her face is a mask, her eyes betraying the confident smirk painted on her lips. There's confusion there, and hurt. Hurt that Gai knows a little too well. "What is this?"

Luka tries to pull her hands away, shaking her head and making a soft clicking sound with her tongue. "If you don't want this then I won't even bother."

Gai keeps hold of her hands, and he's a little proud of himself that he can manage that, though really he's just tucking that thought away for later when he can be proud of himself and not focused on Luka and her frown.

"I didn't say I didn't want this- want you," Gai rubs his thumbs over her knuckles, trying to coax her gaze back toward him. "I just like a kiss before hands start to wander, you know?"

Luka looks at him, and in her eyes he sees a scared girl that's fought all her life. That's taken what she could and never expected any more than that. He also sees the strong pirate he's come to know. The girl who doesn't take anyone's shit, pardon his language, that doesn't ask, just knows what's hers and what can be hers.

He sees _Luka_ for the first time. Powerful and fragile. A complete person. 

"Gai..."

Gai leans in and kisses her, letting her control it the moment she responds. His needs have been met. Now it's time to meet hers.


End file.
